Wagering game makers continually provide new and entertaining games. One way of increasing entertainment value associated with casino-style wagering games (e.g., video slots, video poker, video black jack, and the like) includes offering a base game and a variety of bonus events. However, despite the variety of bonus events, players often lose interest in repetitive wager gaming content. In order to maintain player interest, wagering game machine makers frequently update game themes, game settings, bonus events, and other wager gaming content.
In order to satisfy player demands, wager gaming machine operators continuously license and deploy new wager gaming content to wager gaming machines operating in the field. Wager gaming machine operators typically order new wager gaming content via telephone, or via a proprietary interface. For wager gaming machine operators owning scores of machines, this process can be cumbersome.